


he makes me laugh

by amazingsantiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Babies, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingsantiago/pseuds/amazingsantiago
Summary: Atlas Peralta is four months, two days and eight hours old when he laughs for the first time





	he makes me laugh

**Author's Note:**

> featuring an alternative ending to the version i posted on my tumblr (@amazingsantiago if you want to follow me). thanks to @kamekamelea over there for giving me the idea!!

Atlas Peralta is four months, two days and eight hours old when he laughs for the first time.

Even before they debated whether they should have children, Jake loved watching baby videos. He loved watching Sharon’s Facebook lives of Cagney and Lacey learning to walk for the first time, the eight million videos Charles would text him of Nikolaj eating weird Latvian delicacies and the videos of all his new nieces and nephews (except Mason, who vomited on Jake the first time he held him, the little jerk). His favourites were of babies laughing though. Throughout Amy’s pregnancy, Jake would watch videos of baby’s laughing to get him through the morning sickness and crying at the bank and watching his wife in pain. He couldn’t wait to make his kid laugh, sure that Baby Peralta would kick all the other YouTube babies’ diapered butts.

According to his wife’s binders detailing every month of their newborn’s first year, babies usually start laughing at around three months old which Jake disputes because (a) their baby is way better than all the other stupid babies and (b) he’s freaking hilarious and there’s no way it’s going to take him three whole months to make this kid laugh.

Mission Make Atlas Laugh is ago from pretty much day one.

He tries funny faces, title of your sex tape jokes, tickling his tiny baby feet, but  _nothing_. Like his Grandpa Holt, Atlas has mastered the art of the poker face.

When he can’t sleep during his second week home, Jake takes him into the living room (he’s been fed and Amy deserves the rest) and they hang out on the sofa, Jake quietly watching one of John Mulaney’s Netflix specials in the background. When Atlas doesn’t even crack a smile at the “one black coffee” bit, Jake realises that getting him to laugh is going to be harder than he thought.

Inevitably, it becomes a bet between Jake and Amy as to who can make him laugh first and the whole squad gets involved.

Holt tells one of his hilarious jokes that Kevin apparently loves and is most confused when neither Jake, Amy or Atlas find it funny.

Charles thinks he might be a fan of the devil sticks, but no dice.

Rosa tries to stare him down until he breaks, except she’s the one who ends up laughing when the two month old stares straight back at her, not even a hint of amusement in his eyes.

Hitchcock and Scully aren’t involved but he doesn’t even laugh when Amy takes him to visit Jake in the precinct one day and Scully somehow spills his whole bowl of spaghetti over his vest. Hitchcock, of course, unbuttons his shirt and offers it to Scully, at which point Amy covers little Atlas’ eyes and decides to take him home because there’s no way he needs to see that.

All seven of Amy’s brothers try to no avail.

Roger tries over Facetime while Jake holds his breath, genuinely afraid his garbage dad will be the first to make his son laugh, but thankfully Atlas is as unimpressed with Roger’s regional airline-themed jokes as Jake is.

At one point, Jake considers taking him to the paediatrician because “there must be something wrong with him, Ames!”

“There’s nothing wrong with him,” Amy says defensively, holding him tighter. “We’ve just got to up our comedy game.”

“First of all, I have no need to up my game because I’m already hilarious and second, he’s kind of hurting my feelings. We’ve passed the three month mark and he still hasn’t even smiled at us. What if our son’s a  _sociopath_ , Ames?!”

She rolls her eyes at his high pitched, freaking out voice. “Our son is  _not_  a sociopath.”

“He could be,” Jake insists. “Maybe all the time we’ve spent around murderers has made their creepy energy absorb into your uterus.”

“That is the dumbest thing you’ve ever said,” she responds, standing up. “I’m going to put him down for a nap. When I come back, you better have a glass of wine ready and not be comparing our precious baby boy to murderers.”

“Gotcha,” he grins, kissing Atlas’ head of dark, curly hair.

At four months old, things get serious. After reading his bedtime story, Jake decides to have a one-on-one guy chat with his son.

“Listen, man, you know I love you more than anything,” he starts, Atlas gripping his pinky finger, “but I’ve been waiting a long ol’ time to hear you laugh. It’s kind of really important to me. I know you’re stubborn — you get that from me and your mom — and you’re gonna hit milestones at your own rate, I just want to hear that laugh. I’m sure it will be as cute as the rest of you. And, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but me and your mom are kind of competitive and we have a little bet going as to who can make you laugh first. Since she won the bet that you’d be a boy and she guessed your birthday correctly, I’d really appreciate it if you could give me this one.”

Atlas blinks back at him, giving away absolutely no indicators as to whether he’s going to help his old man out.

“Let him sleep, Peralta,” Amy whispers from the door to his nursery.

“How much of that did you hear?” He asks, putting their son back into his crib and padding over to his wife.

“The part where you tried to convince our son to conspire against me.”

He grins back at her. “Hey, you and I both know he’s a total mommy’s boy. I bet he’ll laugh at something you do tomorrow just to get back at me.”

“Come on, honey, let’s go to bed.” She grabs his hand and leads him to their bedroom, laughing when he makes a terrible sex tape joke.

“At least I can make someone in this family laugh,” he quips.

Atlas Peralta is four months, two days and eight hours old when he laughs for the first time.

Jake is at work and Amy is doing everything she can to win their bet while he’s not around. A re-run of _Friends_ is on in the background, giving her an amazing idea. She makes sure she presses record on her phone because her husband would be heartbroken if he missed this moment.

 _"I like big butts and I cannot lie..."_ She starts to rap. 

Atlas' lips quirk ever so slightly and Amy feels like jumping for joy. Then he starts full on laughing. It's truly the best sound she's ever heard. She immediately texts Jake the footage with a triumphant caption about winning their bet again and a follow up text asking whether this makes her a terrible mother.

Jake Facetimes her straight away, his eyes wet with tears despite sitting in the middle of a busy police precinct. "I finally got the video, babe."

"I made him laugh," Amy says, equally emotional. 

"You're an amazing mom, Ames. He clearly just likes butts like his father."

"Get back to work, Peralta," she responds, rolling her eyes as she hangs up on him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! kudos and comments mean the world <3


End file.
